1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data output apparatus, a decoding apparatus, and a recording medium, and particularly relates to a data output apparatus, etc. suitable for digital television broadcasting, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, streaming reproduction of a motion picture file via the Internet and digitalization of television broadcasting has become widely spread. Such motion picture digital data are coded (compressed) based on standards such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 (MPEG: Motion Picture Experts Group), ITU-T, H.264, etc., when they are transmitted.
Conventionally, since these standards completely define the coding method, modifications or improvements of the coding method, when they become necessary, have caused confusions about compatibility. Because of this, although the progresses in the coding technologies have made it possible to make a partial improvement to the coding method, it is difficult to enable the decoder side to deal with the coding method wherever such an improvement is made.
In view of this circumstance, there have been proposed methods for allowing the reproducing apparatus side to acquire a necessary decoding program (as disclosed in, for example, the publication of Japanese Patent No. 3304241).